elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Find the Heir
Overview *Quest giver: Jauffre *Reward: Progress in storyline Background Information Now that you've delivered the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre, you must find the only remaining heir to the throne, a priest named Martin. Jauffre tells you that he is currently the priest at the chapel in Kvatch. Walkthrough Once you arrive at Kvatch, you will find the city in ruins. The entrance is blocked by an Oblivion gate. You may run into Hirtel, who tells you that Kvatch was destroyed by Daedra, and Martin is presumed to be dead. In front of the Oblivion gate, you'll find some barricades and a few soldiers, including the Captain of the Kvatch Guard, Savlian Matius. If you talk to him, he tells you that Martin is safe inside the chapel with a few remaining survivors. If you venture into the Daedra-infested Kvatch and further into the Chapel of Akatosh, you'll find him. However, he will not leave with you and let everyone fend for themselves. Speak to Matius again. It becomes clear that you must venture inside the Oblivion gate and destroy it to save Martin and the other survivors. Inside the Oblivion Gate See Breaking the Siege of Kvatch Returning to reality Once you've closed the gate, speak to Matius and he'll give the all clear to evacuate the Chapel of Akatosh for safety outside the city. Speak to Martin and he'll follow you outside Kvatch. If you do not speak with him, he will leave the chapel and you will have to find him at the base camp. After speaking to him, you must bring him to Weynon Priory. Journal Entries After speaking to Jauffre in Weynon Priory: :Jauffre told me that the Emperor has an illegitimate son named Martin who is currently serving as a priest in the Chapel of Akatosh in the city of Kvatch. I must proceed to Kvatch at once and bring Martin safely back to Weynon Priory. After speaking to Savlian Matius outside Kvatch: :Savlian Matius told me that he believes Martin is with a group that barricaded themselves within the Chapel of Akatosh inside the city. I need to follow his instructions in order to break the siege of Kvatch and rescue the survivors. After speaking to Martin inside Kvatch's Chapel of Akatosh: :I have found Martin among the survivors inside the Chapel of Akatosh. He was surprised to learn that Emperor Uriel Septim was his father, but he will not leave until the way is safe for everyone to escape. After speaking ot Matius again: :I need to help Savlian Matius break the siege of Kvatch. After breaking the siege of Kvatch: :I have rescued Martin from the Chapel of Akatosh. He was surprised to learn that Emperor Uriel Septim was his father, but has agreed to return to Weynon Priory with me to speak to Jauffre. Upon receiving your next goal: :I need to return to Weynon Priory with Martin and discuss our next move with Jauffre. Category:Main Quest Category:Quests Category:Quests in Oblivion